The Neo DigiDestined
by God Of Death
Summary: Ok. This is the renamed version of "No Title" but with a name. I revised it a little. Added more Details(sp), plus a second chapter. Please R+R.
1. Default Chapter Title

Ok. This is my first Digimon Fic, so no flames please. Now, Let's see. First, I'll go through the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon and all related to it are not mine. They belong to fox kids and Bandai (Well, I think so, anyway.) So, now that I'm done with that, on to the story! 

Neo DigiDestined 

Written by God of Death

It was the first day of summer, and the Kuromya Family had decided to spend the day at a lake close to their home, Tokyo. "Mom, Do I have to come. It's summer brake." Todimu 'Todd' Asked. Todd was a 12-year-old boy, with short messy brown hair, and matching brown eyes. "Yes, you have to. You have all summer to hang out with your friends. "Right." his sister, Kemeria 'Kelly' Said. His sister had long black hair, which went down to the back of here knees, and hazel colored eyes. She was 10 years old. "Shut up Kelly." Todd said grimly.

It was nearly an hour until they reached the lake. Surprisingly, A few of both Todd's and Kelly's friends were there. "Hey, Keith!" Todd called to Keimusudo "Keith" Tokurido. Keith was an older boy, about 15 years old. He had short black hair, and Blue eyes. Despite his age, he was rather short, and no matter how had Todd could try, he couldn't bring himself to believe that Keith could drive a car. "Hey, You're here too?" He asked, running over to Todd. "Yeah, my parents made me come." Todd said, shrugging. "Well, let's go join the others." Keith said, nodding over to a small group of kids. 

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Megasuni 'Megan' Yomya yelled, diving off the pier into the lake. Megan was 11 years old, and Todd had always found here extremely attractive. She had Short blond hair that went down to her neck, with Blue eyes, and a freckled nose. When Todd jumped in, he noticed something in the sky, which distracted him from the people jumping of the dock, and one happened to land on him. "Oww!" Todd yelled as Kegenia 'Gene' Karosuke apologized for landing on him. He was 13 years old, and had Sandy Blond hair, with blue eyes. Todd looked back up into the sky, only to see five balls of light coming down toward them. "Look out!" He yelled, as all five his the water where they were. There was a giant splash, and then five glowing bubbles emerged from the water, each carrying what looked to be like a tiny odd shaped Gameboy.

Without thinking, Todd grabbed the one floating in front of him. The others watched, and then grabbed theirs. As if on cue, a whirlpool started directly beneath them, and rapidly sucked them in. "HELP!!!" Todd screamed as the whirlpool closed up on them…

# CHAPTER I

## The Neo DigiDestined

Todd awoke staring at the sky, dressed in a light blue shirt, with a black vest draped over it, black blue jeans and was wearing what appeared to be Silver Blue Skiing Glasses. He pushed himself up, only to be greeted by what appeared to be a hamster with the same deformed Gameboy around its neck. "Hello Todd." It said happily. "I died, didn't I?" Todd asked. "Not that I can remember." The Hamster said, tilting its head. "What are you?" Todd asked it, picking it up. "I'm DemiDriomon. And you are Todd, the First Neo DigiDestined."DemiDriomon said, climbing onto Todd's Head. "The first what?" "The first Neo DigiDestined. Those glasses, this Digivice, Both marks of a Neo DigiDestined. "What is a DigiDestined?" Todd asked. "Well, A DigiDestined is a person who can make a Digimon Digivolve. I don't know much about the legend, but a few of the older Digimon do. You can ask them. "Todd?" Keith asked, walking out behind a bush. He was dressed in a thick leather jacket, silver red Skiing Glasses, and black shorts. "Oh, Hi Keith. What is it?" "Well, 'It' Calls itself Feromon." Keith said, as a small head bounced around the bush. "Hi!" It said, and then began to repeatedly bounce around Keith's legs. "Oh. Well, this is DemiDriomon." "Uh, hi." Keith said, looking confused. "Have you seen my sister, Megan, or Gene?" Todd asked, rubbing the spot on his head that Gene had landed on. "Not really. I thought I heard Megan tough…

After about an hour, all five of the Neo DigiDestined had found each other. Each had a different outfit, but they all had a pair of Different colored Skiing Glasses, and one matching color Neo Digivice. "So, Were are we, anyway?" Kelly asked. "Your in the Digital world." Her Digimon, Negimon said, bouncing in front of them. "Why are we here?" Keith asked, looking around. "Well…Uh…" "C'mon, spit it out Negimon." She said, holding the Negimon firmly in her grasp. "Well, Somehow a team of DigiDestined came here, but they're intent on battling and destroying everything around. They've managed to do quite a lot of damaged, so we summoned you here." "And?" Kelly asked. "Continue." "Well…" Gene's Digimon, Viomon said. "They've killed quite a bit of our types. We run scarce here, and without help, we'll all die out. We really need your help." "Well, well, well… What have we here?" A voice said behind them. A kid with dark glasses and a pale face came out behind a tree. "We can't have competition, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to wipe you out, before you reach your in training stage." The kid said, and a small Air-born Digimon flew out behind him. "Aeromon, Digivolve now." The kid said. "Aeromon, Digivolve to…Fierymon!" In front of them was a giant Dragon looking Digimon. "That Fierymon, He's a Champion Digimon!" Megan's Digimon, Ciyamon said. 

"Fury Rampage!" Fierymon yelled, dashing toward them. "SCATTER!" Todd yelled, grabbing DemiDriomon and running. This tactic managed to confuse the Fierymon for a moment, but it quickly picked out a target and headed toward it. "Kelly!" Todd yelled. Before he knew what was going on, DemiDriomon escaped from hi hands and dashed toward Fierymon. "Hey, You! Take this!" DemiDriomon yelled, biting onto Fierymon's tail. Fierymon howled with pain for a second, and then grabbed DemiDriomon and threw him toward Todd. "What were you doing?" Todd asked, holding him. "Protecting your sister." He said weakly. Todd then heard Kelly scream. "Kelly!!!" He yelled, dashing toward Fierymon. Suddenly, he felt immense pain in his hand. DemiDriomon had bitten him, and he let go, falling over. "What was that for?" He asked. "You let Digimon attack, now let us do our thing." DemiDriomon said, dashing toward Fierymon with the other Digimon. "Now!" He yelled, and they all jumped at the Evil Digimon. Suddenly, Each one began to glow. "Huh?" Todd said, as he shielded his eyes from the blinding light. "DemiDriomon Digivolve to…Driomon!" Driomon was a slightly larger version of DemiDriomon, only with rows of razor sharp teeth and a spiked tail. "Negimon Digivolve to…Reptomon!" Reptomon seemed looked a lot like a baby T-rex, or a medium sized Utah Raptor. "Ciyamon Digivolve to…Technomon!" Technomon was like a dog, covered in wires and computer-like components. "Viomon Digivolve to…Skellamon!" Skellamon was like a Red-tailed hawk, but its feathers in back formed a skull, and a small green diamond was centered on its forehead. "Feromon Digivolve to…Ottomon!" Ottomon was like a Gray wolf, but with a small cannon attached to its tail.

"What happened to them?" Kelly asked. "They must have done that Digivolving thing they were talking about, but we didn't tell them too. "Tail Cannon!" Ottomon yelled. A Red blast shot from Ottomon's tail. "Diamond blast!" Skellamon said, ending a bright green beam at Fierymon's face. "Tail strike!" Driomon Yelled, sending his spiked tail into Fierymon's stomach. "Virus Control!" Technomon yelled, blasting a small chip onto Fierymon's forehead. Instantly, the Fierymon began to beat itself up, and the chip exploded, sending the Fierymon back a few feet. "Power Chomp!" Reptomon said, biting and clawing into Fierymon's foot. Suddenly, The Fierymon glowed bright, and reduced back into Aeromon. "Ahh, Aeromon!" The kid in dark glasses said, grabbing his injured Digimon and picking it up. "You'll pay or this!" He said. "Power chomp!" Reptomon said, biting the kid's leg. "AHHHHHH!" He screamed, and limped off into the forest. "Wow, Cool!" Todd Exclaimed, picking up Driomon. So, Now you just Driomon, not DemiDriomon?" Todd asked. "Uh huh." Driomon said. "Now, how do we get back to the real world?" Todd asked. "Take the Digital T.V." Driomon said. "But take us with you." Reptomon added. "Of course." Kelly said, picking up (Or trying to pick up) Reptomon. "Ugh. Your heavy."


	2. Chapter 2

### Ok! Here's chapter 2. It's kind of short, but It was all I could think of. I hope you like it! Oh yeah… Let's go through the disclaimer…

Digimon is property of Fox Kids and Bandai, and a few other companies I forgot somewhere in there. All the names in my book, even if I make them up, belong to Digimon because of the story plot. 

### 

### CHAPTER II

Neo Digivolve!

It was a calm summer day, and the five Neo DigiDestined had decided to spend the day in the digital world. It had already been a month since they had been pulled into the Digital world, and they had figured out how do enter and exit it at will. "Can we eat now?" Reptomon asked, eyeing the bag full of food that Megan was holding. "No, you can't. It's only been ten minutes since we entered the digital world. I swear, all you Digimon can think about is Eating." Megan said. The month had gone by lowly, and they had not received any visits from the Group of Evil DigiDestined roaming around. "So, did we scare those idiots away when we attacked that Fierymon?" Todd asked, leading the way. Somehow, Todd had become the leader of the group, but he had no idea of what was going on in the digital world. "Nah, They're not gone." Said Skellamon, flying above. "And even if they were, there would be other problems. You can't come to the digital world unless we need your help." "Oh…" Todd said, continuing along the path.

Meanwhile: "So, Has you Digimon gotten Stronger?" An older boy wearing a black cap asked. "Yes Kai, He has greatly improved. "Good. I would like for you to pay the little children a visit. They seem to think thy have the upper hand…" The boy said, walking into the darkness. "Yes sir." "Oh, and take Carey with you." The boy said, turning around. "Yes sir." The man repeated. "You're dismissed."

"I'm tired. Can we stop now?" Kelly whined. "Oh, I guess." Todd said. "Finally!" Reptomon said, tearing into the bag o food with his claws. "Uh, Reptomon?" "Yeah?" Reptomon looked up at Kelly. "Don't you want to wait until we pass the food out?" Kelly asked. "No." Reptomon said grimly. "But I guess I will anyway. The group passed out the food and was having a good time until… "Well, Hello Again. I hope we're not ruining this little picnic." The owner of Aeromon said, accompanied by a small boy, about 8 years old. "Let's get going, shall we?" "Aeromon Digivolve to… Fierymon!!!" The younger boy also had a Digimon. "Go ahead." He said. "Right." His Digimon replied. "Flarmon Digivolve to… Volcnomon!" It yelled. "Ahh! There are two of them! That one we know. His name is Fierymon, but the other is Volcnomon. His flame attacks can kill anything." Driomon said. "Volcanic Ash!" Volcnomon yelled, throwing a ball of black stuff at Driomon. Driomon dodged the ball, but just barely. "Tail Cannon!" Ottomon Yelled, sending a blast toward Volcnomon. It didn't seem to have any effect. "Steam Breath!" Volcnomon yelled. The blast hit Ottomon directly, and blasted him hundreds of feet back. Ottomon's body glowed, and he turned back into Feromon. "Feromon!" Keith yelled, running to his side. "And for the rest of you…" Volcnomon picked up all of the Digimon, but Driomon managed to escape. "Driomon!" Todd yelled. "Tail strike!" Driomon yelled. It too had no effect.

"What can we do?" Keith asked, holding the injured Feromon in his arms as Volcnomon threw around the other Digimon. Suddenly, Todd's Neo Digivice began to beep. "Huh? Driomon!" Driomon turned to look at Todd. "Yeah!" Driomon yelled. "Driomon, Neo Digivolve to…" Driomon began to change. His hamster like body went upright, and five giant blades extended from his hands. Two blades shot out of his back, and his head, now masked resembled an ancient Egyptian Eagle. "NeoEaglemon, Guardian of the Neo DigiDestined." "Cool!" Todd shouted. "Todd, Stand Back." NeoEaglemon said, looking at Todd. "Right." 

"Neo Slash!" NeoEaglemon said, dashing toward Volcnomon. With one quick swipe, Volcnomon was down and turned back ingot Flarmon. "Now, for you." NeoEaglemon said, looking at Fierymon. "Fury Rampage!" Fierymon yelled, running toward NeoEaglemon. "Claw kick!" NeoEaglemon said, shoving his blades into the ground and countering Fierymon's attack with a powerful kick using both legs. "Solar Blast!" NeoEaglemon yelled, reaching his hands into the sky. A beam came down, but Fierymon dodged. "Now, you lose." NeoEaglemon said, looking at Fierymon with pure hatred. "Guardian Slash!" NeoEaglemon yelled. Before anyone could even notice, NeoEaglemon had already sliced directly at Fierymon, causing him do Digivolve back into DemiDriomon. "DemiDriomon!" Todd yelled. With a flash of light, Fierymon Digivolved back into Aeromon, and hit the ground with a thud. "You'll pay for this!" The kid said, grabbing both Digimon and the younger kid, and dragging them off into the forest.

"That was Awesome DemiDriomon! You really kicked his butt!" Todd said. "Aww, It was nothing." DemiDriomon said, climbing onto Todd's Head. "Well, Lets go back home." Todd said, leaning down to the Digital T.V. Controls, and adjusting the channel. Ahh! Here's my house. Ready?" Todd asked. When everyone nodded, Todd pressed a red button on the T.V., and they were all sucked into it. When they reached the other side, Their Digimon had all become their Rookie forms, Except for DemiDriomon, who was already in his. "Well, let's make plans to go back into the Digital World tomorrow." Todd said, Letting Megan, Gene, and Keith out of his house. "10:00 AM, don't be late." Todd said, closing the door. "Dinner!" His mom said. "Well, today was exiting, don't you think Kelly?" He asked his sister. He just nodded.


End file.
